


If It Wasn't For This Music

by dboys



Series: Kurotsuki Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima needed his music to keep himself sane. Especially when he went on trips with his team. Specifically on this trip because it was to another training camp in Tokyo with Fukurodani and Nekoma. Meaning Kuroo and Bokuto would be there, meaning Tsukishima would be going out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Kurotsuki week day 3: Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Wasn't For This Music

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from Lane Boy by Twenty One Pilots
> 
>  
> 
> Could also serve as a prequel for [day 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4250370) and [day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257672)

Tsukishima had always been selective of who he shared his music with.

It was a form of privacy, part of his personality, if he shared his music it was like giving a piece of himself away. If anyone knew anything about Tsukishima, they’d know he doesn’t talk much about himself, doesn’t let anyone inside his little bubble. The closest someone has ever gotten to him is Yamaguchi and Tsukishima wasn’t planning on letting anyone else in.

Tsukishima needed his music to keep himself sane. Especially when he went on trips with his team. Specifically on this trip because it was to another training camp in Tokyo with Fukurodani and Nekoma. Meaning Kuroo and Bokuto would be there, meaning Tsukishima would be going out of his mind.

The two third years must have specialized in driving Tsukishima crazy, a doctorate in it. He sighed as he sat down next to Yamaguchi on the bus to head off to Tokyo.  He put on his headphones, turned on his music, and started to mentally prepare himself for what he was going to have to deal with.

-

-

Four hours later, the Karasuno team were standing and stretching their legs, getting off the bus. Outside to greet them was none other than the two captains from the schools they would be practicing with.

They nodded and spoke “hello”’s to the others but when Tsukishima walked past, Kuroo latched on to him, wrapping his arm around him as Bokuto tailed behind.

“Why?” Tsukishima didn’t waste more breath than needed.

Kuroo grinned. “You were the last one off the bus.”

Tsukishima shrugged Kuroo’s arm off and kept walking.

-

-

A few hours of practicing later, the teams were about to retire to the rooms that they had been assigned to sleep in. Tsukishima was following until Kuroo grabbed his arm.

“Will you block with me?”

Tsukishima scrunched his brows, looking at the hand gripped around his arm. “No.”

Kuroo pouted. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Please? For me?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tsukishima scoffed, pulling his arm away.

The pout turned into a frown. “I’ll buy you some CD’s, or an itunes gift card or something, anything you want.”

“Why are you trying so hard?”

Kuroo hesitated, taking his eyes off of Tsukishima for the first time. “I see a lot of potential in you _,”_ Kuroo’s cheeks were turning pink. “And I want to see you succeed but you can only do that if you keep practicing, you aren’t trying your best when you’re with your team so making the group smaller would probably be best, you give that “working in smaller groups is better” kind of vibe.” The last part was spoken so quickly that Tsukishima could barely tell what he was saying.

To say in the least, Kuroo confused Tsukishima. He was left there dumbfounded because Kuroo could read him so well and that _scared_ Tsukishima. It felt like all that time he spent trying to be reserved was for nothing. His mouth hung open as Kuroo stared at the ground.

Once he finally looked up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes, he licked his lips and swallowed loudly. “So…?”

Tsukishima wracked his brain for an answer. “I want an itunes gift card, 1,500 yen.”

Kuroo’s face brightened up considerably. “I can do that.”

About two hours of extra practicing later, they all decided to call it a night.

Bokuto and Akaashi headed off to their respective assigned room and left Kuroo and Tsukishima behind to gather their own things.

“So,” Kuroo said, standing in front of Tsukishima as he placed his things into his bag. “You wanna go get that gift card now?”

“It’s pretty late, isn’t it? We would get in trouble.”

“We’ll be fine, come on.” Kuroo reached out his hand to help Tsukishima up. Without thinking, he took it, causing Kuroo to grin.

Tsukishima hesitated. “I don’t know…”

“You gotta live life on the _edge_ sometimes, Tsukki,” He exaggerated. “Come on, defy those rules that no one pays attention to anyways.”

He really did need that itunes money, he was running low… There were some new albums he wanted to buy now before he forgot…

“Or are you one of those people who just illegally download music so I don’t need to spend my hard earned money?”

Tsukishima huffed out a laugh. “I only buy from the artists I really like.”

“Huh,” Kuroo began to walk, Tsukishima followed automatically. “Which artists would those be?”

“You probably wouldn’t know them…” Tsukishima shoved his hands in his pockets.

“That, or you just don’t want to tell me.”

Tsukishima really was concerned about how well Kuroo could read him. Was he really that readable or was Kuroo just really observant?

Or did Tsukishima let his actual personality out more around Kuroo?

“You’re really quiet, what’s up?” Kuroo nudged him with his shoulder.

“I’m always this quiet.” Tsukishima muttered, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Kuroo hummed. “Not really, you’re actually quite talkative when you want to be.”

“How do you read me so well?” Tsukishima said bluntly as he stopped where he was.

Kuroo laughed, actually laughed. “Wow, I’ve been waiting for you to get fed up with that.” He stopped walking as well. “You kind of remind me of a more… not necessarily _rude_ , but more _vocal about things_ Kenma? Your music is his video games. You both don’t exactly like people, would rather be by yourself doing what you enjoy. I’ve known Kenma for a while; I’ve learned to read him, so reading you comes naturally.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Tsukishima continued to walk. Kuroo’s answer was surprising, he never thought of himself and Kenma to be alike in any way.

“Are you quiet because you know I’m right?”

“Shut up…”

Within the next ten minutes, they found a 24 hour convenience store. They had walked in silence but Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s gaze on him the entire time.

Once the card was bought, they stood outside. Tsukishima could sense the uneasiness in Kuroo.

“So… Do you want to go to a park nearby? You could buy your music and we could listen to it together.”

“I’m not really a fan of sharing my music, but thanks for buying the card.”

Kuroo’s frown was audible. “Aw come on, Tsukki, I know you listen to a lot of music, you must have a good taste and I like music a lot, too, believe it or not.”

Hesitating, Tsukishima looked at Kuroo. “Who’s your favorite artist?”

Kuroo grinned. “Right now I’m a pretty big fan of Twenty One Pilots and Flume.” He said matter-of-factly.

“I.. I really like them too…”

“See! You’re already sharing,” Kuroo pulled out his phone. “As a matter of fact, last night I bought Twenty One Pilots new album, we could listen to it together, you know, at that park I was talking about.”

“I swear to god if we get in trouble for this…”

“So I’ll take that as a yes.” Kuroo laughed as he grabbed Tsukishima’s arm, pulling him along.

As soon as they were walking in sync, Kuroo slid his hand from Tsukishima’s arm into his hand, lacing their fingers.

Tsukishima couldn’t find it in himself to pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware they're american bands
> 
> i really liked this prompt, i hope you guys did too :D
> 
> once again, comments and kudos are always appreciated 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
